The present invention is directed generally to a wall track for supporting fabrics on a wall and, in particular, to a wall track for supporting fabrics on a wall which includes a flange extending therefrom and spaced from the wall adapted to secure a lining spaced from the wall below the fabric to enhance the appearance of the installation.
In recent years, it has become quite fashionable to upholster walls of rooms in a building by suspending a fabric wall covering therefrom. In one such type of system, plastic track pieces are glued or otherwise affixed to the periphery of a wall, and cut sections of fabric are supported from and suspended by the track pieces to cover the wall. One such type of system using plastic track pieces and wall fabric for upholstering a wall is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,260. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,260 describes the process of installing one type of plastic track having a dilatable inlet on a wall and thereafter applying fabric to the wall which is held thereto after being stuffed into the dilatable inlet of the plastic track.
Another type of plastic track used to support fabric on a wall is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,016. The same type of track is also disclosed in German Pat. No. 2,207,954. In the track disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,016 and the German '954 patent, the track is formed from a plastic material. The track includes a planar portion adapted to be affixed to the wall having a first shoulder extending outwardly therefrom and a second movable portion hingedly secured to the base portion and adapted to snap lock into the first portion whereby fabric can be held between the locking jaws thereof.
In some instances, fabric selected for use as wall upholstry to be held by plastic wall tracks is not sufficiently opaque and therefore permits viewing of the materials under the fabric on the wall such as filling or padding material. After installation of the fabric, the padding or other filling material can be seen through the fabric, thereby destroying the overall appearance of the wall system.
Accordingly, it is desirable to install a lining over the padding or filling material to prevent exposure thereof through the fabric. The present invention provides a plastic wall track which includes an extension on the track spaced from the wall adapted to permit ready installation and support of such a lining material.